1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulation systems and methods. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an error correction system and method for simulated shooting systems. Additionally, the present invention relates to a targeting actuation system for actuating the shooting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous laser tag games utilizing Infrared (IR) emitters and sensors for playing various forms of tag. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/498,112 entitled “Simulated Shooting System and Method” provides for a novel system and method utilizing ordinary mobile phones for playing various forms of tag. However, there are errors in accurately determining a hit or miss when utilizing current location and directional devices in mobile phones.
There are two main errors to the shooting system. First, there are GPS errors (positional) for both the shooter and the target which occur for various reasons. The GPS offset errors tend to result in the same or a similar offset for both the target and shooter. Additionally, oftentimes these errors diminish with time. The second type of errors is caused by the directional devices, such as magnetometers, used in the mobile phones. It is common for these errors to remain similar for a particular heading while changing for different headings. For example, aiming the mobile phone to the North may provide one type of error, (e.g., a 10 degree left error) while aiming the mobile phone to the South may produce a significantly different error (e.g., a 20 degree right error).
It would be advantageous to a have system and method for correcting these errors inherent with the present invention's shooting system. It also would be advantageous to have a system and method for correcting these errors which utilize historic data of a particular shooter to determine if a correction should be employed for an accurate shooter while disregarding an error correction for an inaccurate shooter. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.